


The Point of No Return

by Yulaty



Series: Temporary Bliss [7]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prequel of Temporary Bliss series<br/>Title from Magnet by Disclosure ft. Lorde</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel of Temporary Bliss series  
> Title from Magnet by Disclosure ft. Lorde

ครั้งแรกอาจอ้างได้ว่าพลั้งเผลอ แต่ครั้งหลัง ๆ ถัดมานั้นไม่อาจเรียกเป็นอื่นนอกเหนือไปจากคำว่าตั้งใจได้ อดัมคิดอย่างนั้น ในตอนที่เรียวลิ้นเกี่ยวกระหวัดกันอยู่ในโพรงปากของออสการ์ ร่างกายช่วงล่างต่อเชื่อมกันอยู่ มือของเขาจับสะโพกของคนตัวเล็กที่นั่งอยู่บนพื้นที่ไม่มากนักรอบข้างซิงก์ล้างมือด้วยกลัวจะไถลลื่นร่วงลงมาพาให้บาดเจ็บ และหากใครถามหาสาเหตุ ก็คงยากที่จะตอบตามความเป็นจริง

ออสการ์หวาน  
ตั้งแต่ดวงตาคู่นั้น องค์ประกอบใบหน้าที่จัดวางอย่างพอเหมาะพอเจาะ งดงามราวกับรูปปั้นของศิลปินชั้นเอก ไปจนถึงเสียง

อดัมไม่เคยคิดว่าชื่อของตนเองจะฟังไพเราะได้ขนาดนั้น  
อดัมไม่เคยคิดว่าเสียงของใครจะมีผลกระทบต่อหัวใจเขาได้มากอย่างที่เสียงหวาน ๆ ของออสการ์ทำ

มือใหญ่ไล้ลูบไปตามลำตัวสมส่วนด้วยจุดประสงค์ที่อยู่กึ่งกลางระหว่างต้องการจะปลอบใจและต้องการจะสำรวจตรวจตราให้ละเอียดถี่ถ้วน จดจำสัมผัสใต้ฝ่ามือนี้ไว้ สัมผัสของร่างกายที่กำลังสั่นน้อย ๆ ด้วยความต้องการในตัวเขา ออสการ์ไม่ได้ผิวนุ่มเนียนอย่างผู้หญิงแต่ก็ไม่กระด้างด้านเท่ากับเขาที่เคยมีประสบการณ์อยู่ในกองทัพเรือมาก่อน เนื้อตัวสะอาดสะอ้านจนอดไม่ได้ที่จะก้มลงแต้มแต่งสีสันฝากไว้บนแผ่นอกเกลี้ยงเกลา ปั่นเร้าอารมณ์ให้ลุกโหมขึ้นกว่าเดิมด้วยการกระตุ้นจุดอ่อนไหวเท่าที่รู้จักจากครั้งก่อน ๆ ที่ผ่านา มุมปากกดยิ้มพึงพอใจเมื่อได้ยินเสียงร้องครางออดอ้อนสำหรับสิ่งที่มากขึ้นอีก

เราบดเบียดจูบกันอีกครั้งหลังรู้ตัวว่าความรุ่มร้อนในตัวกำลังเคลื่อนตัวไปยังทางออก มือเล็ก ๆ คู่นั้นบีบบ่าของอดัมแรงเสียงจนน่ากลัวในตอนที่เขาขยับเคลื่อนตัวด้วยความเร็วที่มากขึ้นและรุนแรงขึ้นตามความรู้สึกที่เดือดพล่านอยู่ในตัว มันอาจทิ้งร่อยรอยเอาไว้ได้ หากแต่ก็ไม่มีใครคิดใส่ใจ ช่างมันไป ตราบใดที่ไม่ได้ต้องถอดเสื้อก็จะไม่มีใครเห็นหรอก

 

เสียงที่ดังสะท้อนกลับมาจากผนังห้องน้ำแคบ ๆ นี่คือเสียงหอบหายใจกระชั้นถี่ของเราทั้งคู่ ออสการ์ละมือลดลงจากไหล่ ทิ้งลงข้างตัว ก่อนเลื่อนไปประสานมือที่กลางหลังพร้อมกับที่เอนซบอกเขา ช้อนนัยน์ตาขึ้นสบกันอย่างรู้จังหวะ ข้อความที่ไม่ได้ออกเสียงเอ่ยกล่าวออกมาปรากฏแจ่มชัดในหัว

เรามาไกลเกินกว่าจะถอยกลับแล้ว


End file.
